the twincest life of zack and cody
by imarmed15
Summary: carey catches zack and cody having sex read and find out what happens


Zack and Cody were talking about wanking after a class on it in health class while they were Cody started to get a boner think

Zack and Cody were talking about wanking after a class on it in health class while they were Cody started to get a boner thinking about zack wanking he tried to hide it but was too late as zack had already seen that he had a boner, he asked Cody why he was hard but Cody said it was nothing and started blushing, but zack knew what he was thinking because he felt the same way to test if Cody really liked him more than a brother zack had a shower that evening and went into their shared bedroom and on purpose dropped his towel to reveal his wet dripping body and his 7inch hard cock from wanking in the shower surrounded by blonde pubes and big hairy balls.

He then picked his towel up and watched Cody who was in bed naked after having a wank over zack and going flaccid, he then went rock hard again which showed through his duvet. After seeing that zack was certain Cody love loved him so he got dressed and went too bed Cody watching him all the time.

In the middle of the night Cody had a bad dream and zack was still awake thinking about what he saw but pretended to sleep when he saw Cody wake up startled he waited for Cody to get in his bed as he always did when he had a bad dream, once Cody was in zack's bed zack cuddled up to Cody and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning zack woke up before Cody and as soon as Cody awoke zack kissed him on the lips and Cody kissed back they then started too tongue wrestle then they both broke the kiss when they heard Carey call them for breakfast they then went into the main room and said "morning mom" in unison.

It was Saturday and Carey was singing at a wedding so she was going too be out of the suite all day. When Carey left them they started kissing zack slowly put his hand up Cody's t-shirt and lightly caressed his nipples as Cody thought "_this is what I have always wanted"._

Zack then took it too the next level and ripped Cody's shirt off over his head and started kissing down his neck then started licking his nipples making them go hard, moving down he licked inside Cody's belly button making him giggle. Looking down he saw Cody had a tent in his jeans so he decided to tease Cody by first licking through his jeans then vigorously taking his jeans off he licked through Cody's brightly coloured boxer-briefs finally he slowly took off Cody's boxers which revealed his throbbing 7inch cock surrounded by blonde pubes. Zack started by licking up and down the side of Cody's cock he then moved up and started licking the head like a lollypop catching all of the pre-cum which was seeping out of it then stuffed Cody's whole cock in his mouth gagging slightly as he did, soon after Cody exploded in zacks mouth zack struggled to swallow all of the cum and let some run out of his mouth and run down the side of Cody's cock which he swiftly licked up. Zack then asked Cody if he wanted too try anal which Cody had wanted all along , zack then laid Cody on his back and got Cody to stick his cock in his mouth to lube it up a bit and he then licked Cody's entrance and slowly slipped himself into Cody.

All Cody could think about was the great pain and pleasure coming from his behind each time zack thrust into him he made a squeal which made zack push in harder and faster each time at the same time zack had one hand on Cody's cock and was giving him a wank then they both cummed at the same time Cody all over his slim body and zack filled his brother up.

Zack then collapsed on top of Cody licking up some cum which was near his face, after they had a rest in the same position Cody wanted to get up as he needed to go to the toilet. But zack had other ideas he wanted Cody to show his love by peeing on him, so zack went and lied in the bathtub while Cody stood over him pulled his foreskin back and first started peeing on zacks face and in his mouth he then did a zigzag down zacks chest and body and with the remaining he peed all over zacks cock. Zack got up turned the shower on and started washing each other while wanking and kissing, at dinner time later that evening they were rubbing each others legs under the table trying not too make carey suspicious.

A week had passed and they had sex three times that week but wanked together everyday, one day of the next week carey was going to the mall and said she would be about an hour so zack and Cody started fucking when she left but decided to go straight to the anal as carey wasn't going to be long, but when carey went too start the car it would not work so she decided not too go and went back to the suite and did not make much noise when entering the suite as she entered she heard funny noises coming from the twins bedroom and she sneaked too the door and opened it that is when she saw her twin sons fucking a look of horror on both hers and the twins faces and she instantly said "Zachary martin get out of your brother this instant" zack did this and they both got dressed, she didn't want to separate her twin boys but had to so she sent zack to live with their aunt and help her on her farm.

Even though they begged and begged saying they were in love she did not listen and as their aunt pulled away in her car Cody chased it crying and zack was at the window and trying to get out but his aunt put a child lock on the car door. But they did not tell anyone in the hotel and when they asked where zack was they just said he was helping his aunt out on her farm and will be coming back in a year or two. Two days had passed Cody couldn't stop thinking about zack and was very upset so he had a wank to see if that would work but it just made him think more about zack, he then decided to get zack and run away so he got all of zacks and his own savings and got on a train at night too where zack was he met zack on his way to school and they ran away they then decided too stay in a cheap hotel and eventually found a cheap flat they could afford and moved in. zack and Cody found jobs and started at the local school saying they had just moved to the area and lived happy lives occasionally sending emails to Carrey never telling her where they lived and they fucked each other in their queen size bed.

They were now 22 there 23rd birthday was in a week so they decided to go back to the Tipton for there birthday so they booked a room in the hotel and set off for the hotel the next day zack was now a model and Cody was a successful accountant. When they arrived at the Tipton no one noticed them because they had changed so much but there was not much change at the Tipton apart from a redecoration in the lobby. Maddie was still working at the candy counter, mr moseby was still a control freak, estaban was still the bell boy etc but London was now smart as her father hired the best private tutors in the world. When they entered the lobby they shouted "we're back" and when they did all the Tipton staff crowded round them everyone had found out about zack and Cody and were all alright about it. When they went into Careys suite she gave them such a big hug that they could hardly breath, they then chatted for the whole evening and found out that Carrey was dating arwin after he became better looking. They had kept in touch with there friends all the time by email and decided to meet up with then it had been just under a week and there birthday was the next day so they went to careys suite and went in and suddenly "SURPRISE" Carrey had set up a surprise party for the twins after the party they went back to their room and had the best sex they had ever had they left the hotel midday of the next day they said a big goodbye to everyone and gave them there address to visit them sometime. Carey and there friends visited from time to time and lived happily together.


End file.
